Elena's torture
by HazzaTL3
Summary: One-shot, but might add more depends on feed back. Set during Avant Children while Tseng & Elena are being tortured by Kadaj's gang. Warnings contains major non-consentual lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings. non consentual sex, heavy lemon.

* * *

"Where's mother" Kadaj demanded hitting Tseng again,  
"I do not know"  
"You're lying"  
"I am not I seriously do not know"  
"Fine, maybe we'll have to ask your little friend here" Kadaj said looking at Elena, Brothers bring here here, Loz and Yazoo walked over towards Elena, untied her, and dragged her over to Kadaj.  
"Leave her alone, I swear I do not know where she is" Tseng cried out.  
"Oh, I know you don't, maybe your friend does" Kadaj replied pulling Elena closer, groping her ass, "maybe, I'll leave Snow alone to recover, while I play with this new toy". Elena tried to push Kadaj away, but Kadaj just smirked, hmm, "I like my women to have some fight in them, makes it more interesting. Loz, Yazoo. Keep an eye on our friend, while I go play with my new toy here"

Kadaj forced Elena onto the floor and proceed to unbutton her suit jacket, and ripped her shirt open revealing her small but ample cleavage mostly hidden by a black sports bra, while Elena kept trying to claw at his face, so getting fed up of her hands he pulled her up in a seated position and managed to bound her hands together using her neck tie. Satisfied she was unable to use her hands he tore her bra open revealing her breasts, which he quickly grabbed and groped harsely ignoring her pleas for him to stop he decided to bite on her nipples and suck on them.

After he was satisfied he grabbed her trousers, quickly unbuttoning them and pulled them down and off throwing them aside, staring at her pink underwear with Clouds face on the front he smirked, "I see you like our Big Brother," he said pulling them off "Yazoo, you like collecting women's underwear don't you, add these to your collection" Yazoo walked over took the underwear and walked back to guarding Tseng while sniffing them taking delight in doing so.  
"You're a freak". Loz said  
"yeah, better than your female shoe collection" Yazoo replied

Kadaj prised Elena's legs apart and stared at Elena's pussy, "hmm a little moist, I guess it's time, where's mother?"  
"I don't know" Elena cried back.  
"I guess I have no choice do I" Kadaj freed his errection and pulled her back into a seated position and forced it into her mouth, "Where's mother?" he cried forcing her to give him oral, while staring at Tseng.  
"I told you I don't know" Tseng replied. Kadaj explored his semen in Elena's mouth which she quickly spat out coughing,  
"Where's mother?" he asked slapping Elena round the face.  
"I don't know" she replied while struggling to get up after being slapped.  
"Fine, I'll play with you further" he quickly forced her to her feet and slipped his fingers inside her pussy while biting at her nipples. At this she let slip a small pleasured moan "Oh, starting to enjoy this are we?"  
"No never!" she replied trying to suppress her moans.  
"Just tell me where mother is and this will be all over"  
"I don't.." she managed to say before reaching an orgasm, "know" she finished.  
"Fine" he withdrew his fingers licking them. He lifted her leg and positioned his erection close to her pussy "Tell me where mother is"  
"I said I don't know"  
"Fine more play time", he said thrusting inside of her. breaking her hymen seeing the blood there, he released she was still a virgin, and starting thrusting  
Elena while Screaming in agony cried "Please stop, it hurts". Kadaj just ignored her, and continued thrusting, speeding up with each thrust. "please no more, I don't know where she is" Elena pleaded.

After a couple more thrusts, Kadaj exploded his semen inside of her, but carried on thrusting, a couple thrusts later Elena orgasm'd. Kadaj withdrew, "Where's mother?" he asked both turks.  
"I don't know" they both replied almost in unison. Kadaj, looked at Elena who was curled up into a ball sobbing, he quickly ordered Loz and Yazoo to tie her up next to Tseng again. "He pulled out his PHS, and dialled a number "Where's mother?" he asked the person at the other end.

* * *

I was bored, and was watching AC, and some reason, this came to mind.

For those who doesn't know. Snow is an human looking female enemy you face near the northern crater in the snow fields, and is an optional boss.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Valentine, that you?" a very beaten and malnourished Tseng spoke, "Where are you?"  
"Here" Vincent spoke as he jumped down from a ledge landing before Tseng, and quickly released him, "Let's go"  
"Wait, we need to find Elena; they took her away somewhere"  
"Do you know where?"  
"No idea"  
"Ok you get out, I'll find her" Vincent said handing Tseng a gun.  
"No, I'll help you find her" Tseng replied

A while later.  
Loz standing behind a naked Elena groping her breasts, while bent over her thrusting away, while Yazoo stood to the side watching.  
"Ok you've had more than enough time with her"  
"Couple more thrusts, and she's all yours" Loz replied, as he exploded inside her. "Ok she's all yours" Yazoo took Loz's place behind her and grabbed her hips, just as he was about to slide inside her, he heard a gunshot. Barely dodging the bullet, that was aimed at the chain keeping her from escaping, seeing the chain was broken, she took the chance to make a break to get away, she ran round a corner and into Tseng,  
"Tseng! You're free too?"  
"Let's get out of here" Tseng replied, handing her her jacket and trousers, which she quickly put on as they ran looking for the exit.

Vincent watched Loz & Yazoo from above, while they desperately searched for Elena not realising Tseng was free too, seeing they were close only round the corner, he decided to shoot at them, but missed.  
"What was that?" Yazoo asked,  
"I dunno it came from behind us." They quickly turned and ran back the way they came.  
Smirking Vincent jumped from the ledge above them to another to the exit, jumping down landing next to Tseng and Elena.

Once outside, Vincent noticed Elena was struggling to run, and Tseng was too exhausted to help her, so he scooped her up into his arms, she let out a squeak as he picked her up, but as she put her arms round his shoulders she passed out in his arms.  
"How long was we captive in that cave system?" Tseng asked.  
"A couple days, a week maybe"  
"How'd you know to find us there?"  
"I didn't"

Reaching the forgotten capital they entered one of the houses, and went to the of the beds.  
"Get some rest, I'll tend to Elena, she appears to be a bad state"  
"No, I want to ensure she's ok before I rest", Tseng replied, and helped Vincent tend to her wounds.

After making sure Elena and Tseng were resting comfortably, Vincent stood at the door, and noticed a Pink PHS on one of the tables.  
Grabbing it, he noticed there was barely any charge left, but went through the contacts, dialling the first number he recognised, Reno's.  
"Cissnei? Yo, That you babe? thought you were on assignment undercover, under radio silence?"  
"It's Vincent, I found this PHS, I got Tseng, and Elena, at the forgotten capital"  
"Valentine...?" at that the PHS beeped and died.. Putting it back on the table, Vincent walked to a window and waited.

An hour later, Reno, landed the helicopter in the middle of the capitol, "You we're here" he called to the medical team. "it'll be good to get bossman, and 'lena back"  
"Concentrate on finding them Reno" Rude spoke as they got out the helicopter  
"Over here, in here" they heard Vincent call. from the window of a nearby building.

Inside the building Tseng woke hearing movement, "Vincent, that you? How long was I asleep"  
"Yo bossman, the spooks vanished, waited for us to arrive, told us where you were, when we got here a couple minutes ago, we found you and Elena asleep but no sign of the spook"  
"I see" Tseng spoke getting up, glancing over at Elena, he saw the doctors putting her on a stretcher.  
"How bad is she, doesn't look good bossman, the doctor said there was signs of internal bleeding.. what happened to her?"  
"They raped her.."

Back in the cave, Kadaj, was furious. "What do you mean they escaped?"  
"Like I said, we were with the girl, and this bullet shot the chain, and she bolted, we tried to give chase, but had to dodge a barrage of bullets"  
"Incompetent both of you. Let's go, with no Turks to torture we're off to the Midgar wastelands, Big Brothers there, let's go question him about mother".

* * *

Seeing as Chapter 1 got more readers than my other stories combined, I decided to write chapter 2, showing how they got out. I decided to have their escape near the start of Advent Children, as it would give them time to recover, before they made their appearance to help Rufus near the end.

I might add a 3rd chapter to wrap up this story. please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Final Chapter of this story.

* * *

"Elena, ready to move out?"  
"Yeah, let's go" Elena replied grabbing her gun, and followed Tseng for the helicopter.  
"Latest Intel says Reno & Rude are fighting Loz & Yazoo in the streets of Edge, Avalanche have fully assembled and fighting Baramut , we're to support the President, he's planning to reveal his plan to Kadaj, to show how futile his search for Jenova has been, once he does we're to take out Kadaj, and his gang"

They arrived in Edge, to see Rufus revealing the box carrying Jenova's Remains, and watched in shock as shortly after throwing it off the building, he jumped off himself following Kadaj and firing his gun. They quickly realised they had to give Rufus a soft landing so from their vantage points on other buildings each shot a net to catch Rufus in.

After watching Kadaj and the remnants fleeing the scene on their bikes, Elena & Tseng helped Rufus to the helicopter and returned back to Healin, while Rude & Reno ran to their own helicopter to chase the Remnants.

Back in Healin, Elena just after helping Rufus into his bed to get checked by the doctor, she grabbed her mid-drift and screamed in pain, Rufus tried to get up to help her, but as he attempted to get up, the doctor walked in, told him to lay down, and helped her to the other bed next to Rufus, and started examining her.

Shortly after, Tseng walked in, wondering why the doctor wasn't checking Rufus, he was about to dismiss the doctor and call for another, when he noticed Elena sobbing in pain, he realised the doctor was treating her, Rufus called him over and explained what transpired, his concern for Elena grew, but his duty to Rufus came first so he grabbed his PHS and called for another doctor to see to Rufus, as he hung up Elena's Doctor called him over.  
"Does she have any immediate family?"  
"Yeah she has an older sister."  
"You might want to call her in. It doesn't look good for her"  
"Why what's wrong with her..?"  
"After my initial examination, it looks like she's miscarrying.."  
"Miscarrying.. you mean she's pregnant?"  
"You didn't know?" Elena grabbed his arm.  
"I didn't want you to know, not yet, not until I'd decided if to keep the child or not" Tseng took her hand in his.  
"Whatever you decide I and the other Turks will be there to support you."  
"Thank you" As Elena resumed whimpering again in pain. A nurse walked in  
"We'll take good care of her." The doctor assured Tseng, and then called the nurse over.

* * *

Will continue this in a new story. Is Elena really pregnant and miscarrying..? all will be revealed soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a quick note to say, this story is continued in my story Unnatural Birth Story id - 8285392


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, I have Decided since I get so many readers for this story to halt the edit of my other stories, and edit this one.

starting with Chapter 1.


End file.
